Contradicting Lyrics
by drinkingfiction
Summary: She was a broken chain that needed to be fixed. All broken chains needed to be fixed one link at a time... MileyHannahCentric MileyxNick HannahxJoe LillyxOliver LillyxJoe KevinxAshley SOME NickxLilly CHAPTER 7 UP NOW!
1. T R A I L E R

**_Contradicting Lyrics_**

**T R A I L E R**

---

**She was the biggest thing to ever happen to Disney…**

_Shows Hannah Montana appear at a concert with tons of screaming fans._

**This band was making history and changing people every day…**

_Shows the Jonas Brothers walk out to their 'Jonas Brothers' CDVU+ release party._

_Shows Nick Jonas on a stage at the D Life concert event._

"_Raise your hand if you have diabetes…"_

"_Come on, I wanna see those hands…"_

_Shows Nick raise his hand sheepishly._

**She was living in a box…**

_Shows Miley Stewart stare at herself in a mirror, her hair looking like a mess and crying._

**She wasn't the person everybody thought of her to be…**

_Shows Miley playing a deeper song then Disney had every asked her to play._

'_I will, I will speak for myself…'_

**This band had a chance to help her climb out of the box and into the world of the living…**

"Hannah! Your going on tour with the Jonas Brothers!"

_Shows Hannah smile and it was real._

_Flashes._

"_Hi, I'm Joe." _

"_I'm Kevin."  
_

"_And I'm Nick…" _

_Shows Hannah twirl her hair with her finger._

_Shows the Jonas Brothers fighting to meet her first._

_Shows Hannah in a sound check starting her song and stopping on the lyrics._

_Shows the Jonas Brothers watching her from the back of the auditorium in full on shock._

**Will they be able to do it with such tension?**

_Shows Miley kiss Nick._

_Shows Joe kiss Hannah._

_Shows Kevin brush past Hannah in a mad state of mind._

**Miley Cyrus**

"_I hate me! I hate everything about my life! I'm sick of me, I have no reason of my life right now!" Miley yelled in fury as she pulled off her wig thinking she was alone._

**Nick Jonas**

"_You know, just when I think I've got her spot on she does something that I have to go all Nancy Drew on again." Nick told his older brothers._

**Joe Jonas**

"_Last time I checked we were in real time. You know, in sync with life!" Joe said to his older brother Kevin at a table at Taco Bell._

**Kevin Jonas**

"Why am I always the older brother in these situations?" Kevin asked his mother and littlest brother, Frankie. Kevin walks away scratching his head. In…

"_Everything about me is so fake these days, I hate it. And it's all because of her." _

_Flashes._

_Shows Hannah Montana and the Jonas Brothers singing on stage together with a bunch of screaming fans._

**_Contradicting Lyrics_ **

_'Broken chains need to be fixed one link at a time…'_

**Coming January 2008.**

**---**

**A/N: To tell you the truth, this is the last thing I need to do. I've got so many stories on my hands right now. I'm hoping to have Hidden In A Character atleast half over by this time.**

**If not, I'll just have to update when I can. I'd just like to have ONE story that I update more then once every two weeks. You know?**

**I'd like to point out that not ALL of this will make it to the story most likely. Like every line. Just like the teaser trailers for movies. I always forget to tell my readers that and at the end of the story they'll go: "Hey! I was looking foward to this line!" lol**

**Anyway, I'm still deciding if I want Lily/Lola and Oliver/Mike Stand in this or not…if so…small part. You decide.**

**Also, pairing is highly undecided. I'm thinking MileyxNick and JoexLily. Kevin…I don't really think any of us can find a girl for him in our stories that we approve of. :)**

**Well…review. Do all that. I'm not used to writing about Miley so this will be new to me. Enjoy what's to come!**

**Mucho Luv and Coffee Cream Cheese,**

**Taylor xoxo**


	2. C H A P T E R O N E

_**Contradicting Lyrics  
**_**C H A P T E R O N E **

**Miley/Hannah's POV**

**---**

I pushed my brown hair out of my face and stared at my best friends, Lily and Oliver. They had just decided that the day before I head out on tour, also known as: Stress-Out City, to tell me they had finally, out of all their 13 years of knowing each other they would be each other's companion. Translation? Boyfriend and girlfriend.

Lilly's dirty blonde hair was being fiddled with by her new found boyfriend, my raven haired boyish friend, Oliver. He had his arm resting on her shoulder and she had her hand on his knee. This sickened me oh so much. Not because I don't want them to be happy, but because I know that out on the tour they will be too caught up in their relationship to even notice me, and who knows what will happen to our relationship as friends if it stays like this.

"That's awesome you guys! I'm so happy for you!" I plastered a fake smile on my tan face.

"Thank you, Miles! It means so much to us that you approve of our relationship!" Lilly beamed and stood up to hug me. _They didn't see through it_

Oliver then hugged me and his warm breath went down my neck. I was comfortable enough to feel his warmth. I never thought of Ollie in a romantic way what so ever, but sometimes…I was just a girl.

Lilly's phone went off signaling they had to go. I shooed them off and shut my bedroom door behind me putting my back against it and sliding down to the ground. I sighed deeply and looked at the time, _5:49 PM._

I hit my head against the door throwing my self back and I started to think, if only I had just one person, one sweet nibbling person who could see through me. Would care enough about me to help me step out of this dark whole and into the world of the living.

Every day I looked at _her_ I was depressed beyond compare. _This_ wasn't me. _This_ would never be me. My 'people' would get that if they actually paid a bit of attention to Miley instead of Hannah. I'm actually completely sickened by pop stars like Hannah, I would rather be rocking out to my guitar to some kind of music like Paramore.

I looked up to my shelves to see frames covering it of wonderful moments of Miley Stewart's life. It was refreshing to my overcrowded mind to see a block of pictures of me that didn't have a single fake blonde stand of hair in sight.

I slowly stood up and walked downstairs to reveal my father cuddling with my new step mom, Meredith. I rolled my eyes and sat on the coffee table ignoring them, then switched on the television.

"_Nobody's perfect! I gotta work it_!" I stared at my fake complexion in the video while tons of screaming fans stood at my feet.

"_Sometimes I'm in a jam! Nobody's perfect! Again and again until I get it right_!" the lyrics ran through my head and I wanted to know if I could really live up to those words for my fans.

"Change the channel! I'm sick of Hannah this and Hannah that!" Jackson yelled from the refrigerator.

"That makes two of us…" I said under my breath. I switched the channel a million times until I found E! news.

"_That's right ladies! The Jonas Brothers are going on tour with pop sensation Hannah Montana." _I flipped my head to my father and stared daggers through him. I'm sure I killed him a million times in another life with that look.

"Daddy? Did you forget to tell me something by any chance?" I asked my father, Robby Ray, sternly.

"Miley! Guess what! You going on tour with the Jonas Brothers!" he looked at me and smiled acting as if the lines that came out of Ryan Seacrest's mouth had never been heard through his ears.

"I thought I was going on tour with Ashley Tisdale…" my voice trailed off and I messed with the rhinestones on my sleeve.

"You are! Just with the Jonas Brothers as your closing act!" the man practically gave me jazz hands.

"Oh. Cool." _Eep!_

_-----------_

I walked into my room and decided to call Lilly,

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"Hints…we're going on tour with three hot boys from New Jersey." I was over bubbling with excitement. While waiting for her answer I ran into my Hannah closet.

"Hmmm, Hanson?"

"No you un-pop-culture-educated noof! Hanson's from Oklahoma! Their name is Jonas…" I was waiting for her to pick up my thought and I stared at all the shiny clothes in the closet.

"Weezer?"

"No! THE Jonas Brothers! From New Jersey!" I practically screamed in her ear running out of patience.

"Woah! Seriously and I get to come?" I nodded and I then realized she couldn't see me.

"Yep! I'm so excited!"

"Me too, Miles! I mean…that Joe guy is pretty cute."

"Have you seen Kevin and Nick though? Wow…"

It was times like these I didn't mind being Hannah Montana. These small moments of time.

"Do they know your Hannah Montana?" I heard her whisper in the phone.

"No. I only met them two months back and I really haven't seen them since." I answered picking up a pair of Italian shoes, "It will be tricky keeping it from them, but I'm sure we can do it. It's not like we share the same bus or anything."

"Hmm, maybe you could tell them. I mean, it will bring you guys closer."

"Lilly! Are you crazy? They would kill me if they knew I was keeping this from everyone. The last first impression I want is a liar!" I reasoned and threw the pair of shoes behind me.

There were a couple of seconds of silence when I heard her sigh deeply and she tried to speak up but stopped herself.

"What is it Lilly?" I asked a tad worried.

"Nothing it's just…is Meredith coming? I mean you already have to deal with Jodie…." Her voice trailed and my mind snapped to the face of Jodie. Jodie, Jode. She was my manager. My daddy quit being my manager when my step-mom, Meredith decided he should get a real job and stop caring about me so much. These are the reasons I'm on the verge of pulling off that stupid blonde wig and running away from all my problems, but I still love my friends and _some _of my family.

**(Authors Note: Rough start, I know. I getting the flow of characters right now. JB might appear in the next chapter…but it might not be until the chapter after that.**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! It really means a lot to me, I'm still really iffy on this story so I need all the encouragement on this story, it helps.**

**THE PEOPLE HAVE SPOKEN! KEVIN AND ASHLEY WILL BE A COUPLE IN THIS STORY!  
_that was tad too dramatic..._**

**HAPPY 2008!!**

**Joe Jonas top hats and all.**

**WGHOOPS.**

**& just to let you know. Miley will lighten up a little bit once she gets near the boys. She's still stuck in that hole. She won't completely lighten up until later in the story, but she won't be so depressed all the time once she meets the boys. Well…remeets.**

**I'M GONNA START ALL OVER!**

**Lovethatsong.**

**Okay now, at the end of chapter I will have a question for you guys weather it's about the story or not I would love to hear what you say: )**

_**If you could say ONE meaningful thing to the Jonas Brothers what would it be?**_** It can be as long as you want. If I get no replies to this I will feel like a freak. Lol**

**Mucho Luv & Italian Shoes,**

**Taylor Tay is Off Da Chain.  
Just like Nicky Jay, Mufassa, & the famous DJDangga!)**


	3. C H A P T E R T W O

**Contradicting Lyrics**

**C H A P T E R T W O**

"Tell me, is it possible to be in love with a girl whom you've only met once in your entire 15 years of breath?" Nick Jonas asked his older brothers staring at Hannah Montana on the television while they pulled together different video games and such from their entertainment room for the big tour with Hannah herself.

"No. Not really.." Kevin said with a small smirk.

"You really know how to kill a guy's spirit don't you?" Nick said with a saddened look, "That hurt." He grabbed his tan shirt dramatically and Joe scruffled little Nick's hair and walked over to the television.

"Stop watching her! We'll see enough of her on tour!" Joe said, switching the channel to music videos.

"You can never get enough of that…gorgeous face!" Nick queered, "Gorgeous is an understatement actually."

"You sicken me beyond belief." Kevin told his brother with a disgusted look on his face, he threw the Ashley Tisdale cd, Headstrong, into his backpack. Nick looked at him with one eye brow raised.

"I'm sickening? Isn't Ashley just so hot? Her blonde hair is intoxicating!" Nick teased his older brother, imitating him perfectly.

"That was perfect!" Joe laughed, pointing at the fighting brothers.

"Lola! Oh Lola! How amazing 'tis thee!" Kevin imitated the middle child, as Joe backed down and gave him a defeated look.

"That's what I thought." Kevin continued.

"You two have met those girls once. Atleast I've have a stimulating conversation with my crush." Kevin fought off.

"Yah, so stimulating." Nick sarcastically replied.

"Since when did talking about each other's hair products and Italian shoes become stimulating conversation?" Joe asked while putting on his zip-up, navy blue, sweat shirt.

"We did not just talk about hair products and Italian shoes!" Kevin shooed his hands around attempting to make a point. Joe gave him a, 'yah-right-I'll-buy-it-in-the-year-3000' look.

"You two amaze me." Nick shook his head and walked out of the room with his backpack thrown over his right shoulder. Kevin and Joe looked at eachother, crossed their arms, and turned their backs to each other.

"Children!" they heard Nick yell from a distance. Joe rolled his eyes and walked out of the room as well, followed by Kevin.

---------

"Lalalala! I'm off on tour with the Jonas Brothers tomorrow! Lalalala!" Miley sang around her room as Jackson helped her pack.

"This is dumb! Why do I have to share a bus with a boy band?" Jackson complained…as usual.

"Because your guys and since Lilly, Meredith and Jodie are coming, we have to share a bus together, you and dad will share a bus with the gorge-Jonas brothers!" Miley stated as a matter of factly.

"Don't tell me you have a crush on those punks?" Jackson whined.

"The little one." Miley said dreamily.

"The bonus Jonas?" Jackson asked, confusedly.

"No! You doughnut! Nick!"

"Ohhh." Jackson figured, "Ew." Miley rolled her eyes and zipped up the pink carry on.

"You know what would make me happy?" Miley asked her brother, staring at him directly in the face.

"What?"

"If you'd for once in your life be happy that since this whole mess of Merewitch has happened, that something I actually want to do is going to happen and she can't mess it up!"

"What about me?"

"Ashley Tisdale is coming on tour…"

"I'm good." Jackson threw his hands in the air and went back to packing.

"That's what I thought."

-------

**Authors Note**: **I think I'm officially going to kill everything about this chapter. It's sooooo flipping short and it well, sucks hardcore! **

**Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews, that's what keeps me going. Last chapter's question I told you guys that I wanted to know what makes the Jonas Brothers so special to you and well, you gave me some of the most thoughtful reviews. It amazes me how well combined us JB fans truly are. We aren't obsessive fangirls who only care about their looks, well…most of us. You girls are so unique to the world of JB fans. Any celebrity would be lucky to have you as a fan. **

**Next chapter I'll individually reply. I'm in a hurry and there isn't much to say. **

**THIS WEEK'S QUESTION:  
Hannah Montana is Disney's #1 show. Do you think that J.O.N.A.S. will be #1 or do you think Miss Hanniquin Montaniqun(hey! That was cuteiquin!) will stay at the top, like usual?**

**AND! Do you think that the Jonas Brothers are incredible say to….Hannah? or do you think that they are the same in the credit area?**

**That's it for now. ONE MORE THING: My best friend and I are writing a story together, this story is a Titanic fanfic, I know, I know…BUT in the next chapter we will be introducing the Jonas Brothers! Go to klutzilla9449's profile to see the story. It's actually a lot better then I thought it would turn out. : )**

**Mucho Luv & Obsessive Crushes,**

**Taylor xoxo**


	4. C H A P T E R T H R E E

**Contradicting Lyrics**  
**C H A P T E R T H R E E**

_Review Replies:_

_**BetOnI**__t : Thank you, and I'm very sorry about the short chapters. I have the attention span of half of Joe Jonas so if you guys wanted an ubber long chapter it'd take me the rest of the year. (: They meet up in this chapter. Drama begins in chapter 5 or 6. Sort of. Thank you for your answers! I'm happy people are reading those, lol. I understand what you mean, J.O.N.A.S. will probably make #1 because of the fact that mostly GIRLS watch Disney Channel. Now that I think about it, both of my questions depended on your gender…oh well. Keep reviewing! I really love hearing from you! _

_**Anna-Morgause**__ : ANNA! I'm quite over critical of my writing because I never know if people are going to read it and go, 'Ameteur.' Ehh, thank you! I'm glad you liked it. Yah, I have a mission, my mission is to get the words Italian shoes in every chapter. It's this new goal I'm starting. If by the end of the story I have it in every chapter I'll give myself a cookie. Chyaa. About my questions…like I told BetOnIt, they kind of depended on your gender. Females would most definitely choose JB and Males would most definitely choose HM. It's just the code. Aha. I love your reviews. You know what I love even more? Your cutequin stories. (:_

_**Mayniac**__ : Thank you! Virtual hot chocolate with cool whip and mini marshmallows for being so freaking awesome! (:_

_**BoiH8ter**__ : Aha! Thank you! Here is the update! (:_

_**Snowstardreams**__ : I'll try my hardest. I'll start a voting system at the end of the chapter of who everyone wants together by the end. I think I know everyone's answers. Teehee. (:_

_**Moosecoo9**__ : Thanks so much, & I agree with you. I love Hannah, I think she's forgizzling cool but JB has so much more talent and they are so much more real. Most of the people going to the Best of Both Worlds concerts were the die hard Jonas fans. (: I love it._

**StoryTagger** : You took the words right out of my mouth. I like Miley A LOT better then Hannah because I'm as well sick of blonde popstars. It gets exceptionally old. I think the only one I still really like is Ashley Tisdale. She's cool. Unless she's not. Lol. Thanks for the review! (:

**MyJonasSensesAreTingling3** : Thank you. It's a relief to see that everyone liked it. (: I agree, I think J.O.N.A.S. will PONE Hannah Montana. It just seems as if people will like the fact that they can see our boys for 30 minutes a day. Hehe. (:

_**BriOTHfan07**__ : Thanks for the review and Jonas is amazing. Beyond amazing. (:_

_**Mmvok **__: J.O.N.A.S. will top Hannah Montana. I can already see our sea of Jonas fans getting worked up about it. It's amazing. And the Jonas Brothers are my role models, It amazes me how they can stay true to themselves no matter what. Not to mention Nicky Jay is changing lives everyday. Ahh, someone who agrees with the world fact that Joe is HOT. (:_

_**BriiNa.**__ : To tell you the truth I regret writing that. I think I might change it later on in the story. I just have to think of something as the excuse. Lol. (:_

**CodyLinelyluva** : Thanks so much & I agree. By the way…Cody Linely needs the love. He's fine. (:

_**YourHandIsMine**__ : Yesh. Filler chapter. (: You know, I've been thinking about that lately. Miley does seem self obsorbed. I completely understand. I don't exactly think that Miley/Hannah is the most talented person in the world but I do think that Disney did a better job picking her. Disney has picked some crap lately. Ugh. Zac Efron. Just an opinon as well. (: Thank you for the review! I'd love to hear more of your opinions! _

_**Summergirl2525 **__: Aha. Thanks! _

**Omj** : OH MY JONAS. Love your penname. (: I can't wait for J.O.N.A.S. and Camp Rock. I think I'm even more excited for CR then I am for JONAS. I don't know why, it just seems that it will be a lot better. (:

**Loliverislove** : Here is your update, per request. BUT…your MUST update Nothing can tear us apart. I'm literally addicted. (:

**Xx Cullen Family Rules xX** : Their music is more amazing then their looks anyday. Well, I'm not saying they are ugly of course, because they are most definitely not. But as example for what I'm going for here ;; let's say that I was given the chance to know the boys. And let's say that I had to pick between being able to hear them or being able to see them. I'd pick hearing them anyday! (: Thanks for the review!

_- - - _

_Miley/Hannah's POV_

I dragged my bags and my feet to the bus with Lola/Lilly and Oliver/Mike right at my feet. I could hear Lola grunt as she attempted to drag a few of her bags. Mike Stanley was grunting as well because he got stuck carrying me and Lola's entertainment cases. I looked back at them and smiled, getting to warm smiles in return.

Once we reached the entrance to the fairly large bus, Roxy and my dad, Bobby Ray, started loading stuff in it. The three of us; me as Hannah, Lilly as Lola and Oliver as Mike Stand III, stood outside of the bus talking about how much fun it was going to be.

"I can't believe it! I'm actually going on a nation wide tour with THE Hannah Montana!" Lola squeeled and clapped her hands. Mike rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets.

I giggled and looked at her, "I can't believe it either! Last time I went on tour, it was with Everlife. That was fun…but they seemed so much older then me. This time I'm with my best friends and-" Lola chirped in, "the Jonas Brothers!" we jumped up and down and got a few looks from some of the loaders.

"Someone say our name?" I heard a male voice behind me and looked at Lola, wide-eyed, "Eep!" I heard out of her. I spun on my heel and was directly in front of Kevin Jonas. His shaggy hair bounced when he looked at his brothers, Joe and Nick. His sunglasses showed my reflection and in those I could see my shock.

"Erm…uhh…hi." I said, speechless.

Nick stood in front of his older brother and stuck a hand out, "Hi Hannah!" I shook his hand, my head slightly turned to the side, our eyes were locked in a trance for more then thirty seconds.

"Well, if this isn't one of the most awkward things I've experienced in my 18 years of life." I heard Joe speak.

"Oh! Sorry!" I could feel my cheeks get hot and I shook the hand of Kevin and Joe as well. I glanced at Nick to see pink cheeks matching mine. _Wow, he's gorgeous. _I stood back one step and we had a minor stare down. I was twirling my hair around my finger while Lil-Lola was concentrating on the smacks of her gum.

"Funky purple monkey, attempting to steal my favorite orange polka-dot socks." Lola said.

"Huh?" we all looked at her oddly.

"Someone had to break the tension, right…Lola, right?" Joe said staring her directly in the eyes flashing his famous smile. I could almost smell Oli-Mike roll his eyes in jealousy.

"Right." Lola giggled like a school girl and fiddled with the ends of her shirt.

"I really like your hair." Joe said dreamily.

"I like your eyes." Lola replied, just as dreamily.

"And I like Hannah's smile. Does that mean we must point it out?" Mike said annoyingly.

"Boys! My Jonas Boys! Time to head off!"

"Hunny! It's time to go!" we heard off in the distance, we said our good-byes and made our ways to the separate buses.

Lola, Mike Standly III and I sunk in on the couch, I pulled off my wig and took off my black boot heels. We all pulled off little items of our disguises and then stared at the wall.

"That was.." Oliver began.

"Awkward!" Lilly and I both finished for him. We giggled a little and Oliver began and speak again, "Why was that Jimmy guy flirting with you and why were you flirting back?!" Oliver turned to Lilly and she was speechless.

I stood up and grabbed the remote, "His name is Joe." I corrected him, sinking in on the couch yet again. I flicked on the television and heard them bicker. I sighed deeply and got up to check out my bus bed-room. I ran to my closet and found my favorite Italian shoes. I threw them behind me and looked for my suitcase. Once I found it I grabbed my journal and sat down. Beginning to write.

_Are you overloaded_

_Candycoated_

- - - -

Nick's POV

"Gorgeous. Gorgeous. Prettily gorgeous. Did you see Hannah?" I spoke aloud when my brother's and I all found our way to a comfortable area.

"You were drooling all over her. It was disgusting." Kevin said.

"Whatever." I pouted and flipped open my journal.

"That Lola girl is so freaking pretty." Joe told us as he grabbed a cookie from the glass cookie jar.

"She was okay. That pink hair was a tad distracting." I replied and picked up my black ink pen.

"Yah right. It was awwweeesoooome! I want green hair so we can match!" Joe relunctantly replied.

"You go do that lil bro." Kevin spoke up.

"Okay!" Joe ran into the bathroom with Kevin sprinting up.

"I wasn't serious! Joe!" his voice faded out as he made his way to him. I sighed at their constant loudness and looked at the blank piece of paper. I started to write,

_We should get jerseys  
Cause we make a good team  
But yours would look better than mine  
Cause you're out of my league_

**- - - - **

**Author's Notes: I HATE THIS CHAPTER. WITH A PASSION. This is THE worst chapter I've written since my first oneshot. It was just to get throught the meeting but I've tried writing it three times now and it just keeps getting worse. Whatever. Let's hope the next chapter will be better. **

**I don't expect any reviews about the chapter just this week's question: **

**What is your favorite Jonas lyrics and why?  
What is your favorite Hannah lyric and why?**

**Mmkay. That's it for now. I'll update Like Fuego later. **

**Mucho luv & purple monkeys,**

**Taylor xoxo**


	5. C H A P T E R F O U R

**Contradicting Lyrics**  
**C H A P T E R F O U R**

_**Miley/Hannah's POV.**_

I flung the pink, lace trimmed pillow over my tear stained face. No one had talked to me and I haven't talked with anyone since this afternoon at lunch. I didn't actually mind, I wasn't feeling my best mood wise.

My brown hair was visible all around my head, I couldn't help but think that today wasn't all that bad. Sure, my vocal skills were at a limit, but at last I think that's what my whole life has come down to. Nobody notices. Not a single person has ever asked me if I was alright.

I wish I could burn away this pride. Just have everything I hide behind disappear. I feel like Hannah is this large mass of water and Miley…Miley Stewart is one grain of sand.

I wiped away a tear and studied the out lining of my bright purple bed comforter. It's white thread was woven and spun into a perfect 'HM.' A large 'HM.'

Was I really supposed to be like this when I have millions of dollars to my name? Well, I'm not immune. I only want to be loved. Loved truly, deeply by somebody who didn't have to love me. Who didn't know me their/my whole life.

I drew in a deep breath and walked towards the bathroom. Glancing at the mirror I didn't see the way I used to be. The old Miley would have been giddy and happy tonight. Nope, here I was, moping around to no end. My hair was straight. It was perfect, which surprised me considering the fact that I have been in my room for the past 3 hours a crying fit making mess.

Walking out of the conjoined bathroom I bit my lip. These wounds feel un-healable. A tear slid down my cheek once again and thoughts came through my head. _Cry baby._

I threw myself down on the large bed and rolled my eyes. Drama wasn't something I felt determined to share with others. Which caused all my emotions to be bottled up. Lilly says that's not good for me but lately I've been determined to not listen to other people.

One tear was forcing itself down my face, I tried my hardest to reject it but instead it made a steady movement, soon off my chin hitting my shirt. This sickened me. How could I be so melodramatic about something like this? I should be happy. I'm a popstar! A famous popstar!

I asked myself if life was some game to be played with. I asked my self if there was something more to life then this, more to life then getting stuck in the middle of Hannah Montana and Miley Ray Stewart.

As I flung up from my bed and stared into my mirror on the door, my brown hair was tangled still and the tear stains were even more visible. I titled my head to the side and looked up to the sky. I need you here Lord. More than ever, I need You. If I need to throw my hands in the air and sing with the angels and dance to the movements, I will just to find You and to erase all this pain inside.

I sighed deeply and sniffled, was I ever going to get my life back? Or was I going to be trapped as Hannah flying flip Montana forever? I knew I needed to do something but I didn't know what.

Was I to force myself to Jodie and the rest of my management or was I wasting time asking questions? Is there such a difference between me and this world?

"Miley?" I flung my head towards the door facing my father.

"Hi, Daddy." He smiled at me and sat down next to me.

"Hunny, have you been crying?" he pulled me into his side and I wiped away the evidence.

"Uhm, well n-yes. Daddy, I-"

"Miley, where would you like to stop off to eat?" I heard another voice from the door and saw Lilly standing there with Oliver standing right behind.

"Your choice, you pick." I smiled genuinely and they shut the door softly, leaving it slightly ajar.

"Go on, sweetie." My father spoke.

"Hannah Montana…she's…" I couldn't seem to get myself to say it. It was bottled up inside of me and I couldn't get it to come out. I wanted the bottle with the note of what to say to reach the shore of my voice box more than anything at that moment.

"Hannah's what?"

"She—she—is really happy about this new tour!" My father's smile broke out and I followed it, giving him a hug.

"That's great, hunny! Glad they are happy tears." He chuckled and I fakely went along.

"We're here!" I heard Lilly say, nodding on the door slightly. I nodded, as if she could see me and stood up, glancing back my father.

"Let's…go." I walked out, hearing his footsteps close behind and grabbed my wig, throwing it on, I looked into a mirror before stepping out and checked it, Lola giving me a thumbs up. I grinned and walked down the steps of the bus slowly, "McDonalds. Classy." I smiled and nudged Lilly in the side. She giggled we walked inside, our arms linked. It's like my sadness dissolved inside of me for the time being.

As we walked inside, we were giggling our heads off. These were the times I missed, the times where I didn't have two people whom I adored more then anything getting cuddles and fighting and kissing and just altogether behind happy when I clearly wasn't. Was this selfish of me? I knew it was but I just wanted MY Lilly and MY Olly back.

"It's like you put the lime in the cocunut and shake it all up." I heard a voice fading in the background, I turned around and spotted the Jonas boys, including Frankie sitting in a booth by the window, drinking their drinks. I smiled and nudged Lilly again, signaling to grab the seat while I ordered. She nodded and walked over.

When I came back, Joe and Frankie were having a thumb wrestling war, Frankie won. I knowingly smiled at the fact that Joe most likely let Frankie win and sat down me and Lilly's tray of food and as I was over there I had grabbed the Jonas boy's as well.

"Eh! It's lyk, zomg! Hannah freaking Montana! Your da bomb!" Joe said, as I grabbed a chair, pulling by Nick and Lilly with Kevin and his amazing Italian Shoes next to her and Joe next to Nick and then Frankie in front of Nick. It was cute... We all busted out laughing at Joe's impression of a fangirl and I took a sip of my drink.

"Nice Joe. Nice." Lilly said, through a fit of giggles.

"Gurl Please." Joe snapped his fingers and grabbed his cheeseburger(S) and French fries.

"Your crazy." I told him truthfully calming down.

"That's my perogative and that's just the way I roll." He chowed down on his burger and I glanced at Nick, getting a warm smile, he put his hand on mine and I squeeled in the pit of my stomach.

I then realized that I haven't been this happy in ages. I haven't been this happy since I don't know when. My smile wasn't fake, only my hair. This was new.

- - - -

**(Author's Notes: WOW! The reviews I'm getting for this story make me so happy! It amazes me how hyped you guys are for this story, which makes me emmensely stoked!**

Individs..

**BoiH8er**: Haha. Noice! My best friend loves Just Friends, thankfully she's a girl or I'd be a tad irked by that. & Bigger Than Us is a great song! I really like the lyrics. Thanks so much for the lovely review. (:  
**Nazgurl92**: Lilly and Joe? Hints. Many hints throughout the story. Towards the end? I'm still deciding. & I can never get That's Just the Way We Roll outta my head either! Curse the JoBros and their catchy lyrics! HAHA! Me and my sister have redeemed that, OUR song. Awesome review! Thanks for the input! (:  
**Hannah**: Nice name. (: I love that song so much more now since the amazing video has come out. Awesome review, thanks! (:  
**BriOTHfan07**: Thank you and I agree. It's really hard for me to pick as well. I also really love Please Be Mine, it's really deep for such a sappy song. Haha. Make Some Noise, ehh? Well, that just happens to be my favorite Hannah Miss Montana song as well. (: Love the review, as per usual, your reviews always make me so happy! Keep them coming, please! (:  
**Jada jasmine**: Aw, thank you very much! & God those lyrics are amazing. Nick really out did himself for that one didn't he? One of mottos, for sure. (:  
**XoKim.Black.13.ox**: haha, true true. But I pretty much just think that chapter was really pointless. Lol AGREED & I LOVE MSN, it's my fave Hannah song. (:  
**JBLOVE3792**: LOL, thank you. I try. But sadly it's true for me..him and the crayon on my desk. Haha. I LOVE every jobro song there is as well! It's hard to choose! & your picks are awesome! Not many people name 7:05 as one of their favorites so that's very original. Thanks for the review! (:  
**Blabsey91001**: Mmkay. Don't kill me if I'm wrong but by any chance are you from the CallUsFreaks commun on LJ? If so I'm xxspazzilla. What a flipping awesome community. (: Nice! On my purity ring I have, 'Worth the Wait' which has absolutely nothing to do with JB…I'm a little conceited so I just thought I'd share. (: I love that song though, it is so sad. I can listen to that song over and over again, which is definitely amazing considering the fact that I hate screaming fangirls. Haha! Oh man, Insepareable is so darn amazing, that's their best love song in my opinion. Thanks for the wonderful review, fellow freak(I hope anyway, otherwise this is really awkward..) (:  
**Summergirl2526**: Haha, that's okay! I love that song too! It's so pretty!  
**Anna-Morgause**: ANNA! My DJDANGGA LOVA! (: You dared me(kinda) so I'm saying otherwise. That chaptered sucked as much as the fake Jonas Brothers lyrics running around the internet(Don't Take My Heart and Put It on a Shelf, ew). & I love that song too much I think. Those lyrics are just too inspiring. So many life lessons put into one freaking spectacular song. Haha. Bigger Than Us, huh? I LOVE THAT SONG. So beautiful. I also love Right Here! I cried the first time I heard it! (: Thanks for the review my ever so wonderful Anna. You are amazing beyond words, and so freaking sweet. (: P.S. SO DO I!!! (:  
**CodyLinelyLuva**: Yah…I'll go back and fix that. THANK YOU! (:  
**MrsKevinJonasx**: First of all: ILY & Your amazing stories! & Yesh it made sense. (: Love your reviews, they make me smile, thank you! (:  
M**andababe10**: Aw, I love WYLMITE too. It's so pretty, especially the video, the video is a whole other story though. Haha. Hollywood is great as well, the lyrics in it as outstanding, I also love the piano in it. It's a nice change. Thanks for the review! (:

_**THIS WEEKS QUESTIONS: **_

What would you give to go to a Jonas Brothers concert if you don't or didn't have JB ticks?

_**If Hannah Montana was cancelled, what would you do? Thank god it's false. Ha.**_

_**Thanks you guys are awesome! (:**_

Mucho Luv & McChicken McStrips w/ Barbayque Sauce,  
Taylor xoxo)


	6. C H A P T E R F I V E

**Contradicting Lyrics  
****C H A P T E R F I V E**

Nicholas waved with a large smile on his face towards Hannah, Lola and Mike before walking up the steps of the large solid black tour bus with his brothers.

"Those kids are full of sweetness." Joe was the first to speak since being with the three and plopped onto the firm burgundy couch. "Seriously, that Lola girl is the coolest since Mandy."

"Wow, that much eh?" Kevin said with a small smile sitting next to his younger brothers. Joe's head fell onto his lap, as if he lost control of his body. He shut his eyes quickly and Kevin rolled his eyes, "Get your head away from my legs. That hair is eating your head, the last thing I want it to do is eat my legs."

"Psh. Whatever." Kevin quickly shoved Joe onto the ground at this comment and glanced at his younger brother, Nick who was writing in his journal again. Joseph followed the gaze of his older brother and titled his head to the side in wonder, "You've been writing in that all day. What are you writing about, anyway?"

Nick swiftly shut the notebook, the black ink pen dropping to the carpeted floor of the bus, "Oh. Uh, nothing." He nervously chuckled and shifted his eyes around the room. He bent down to retrieve the dropped pen and Joe speedily grabbed the notebook, by the time Nick had come back up, his red notebook was gone from the make-shift 'kitchen' table. "Hey!" Nick shouted in frustration. "That's mine!"

Joe flipped the notebook open, jumping up on the couch, out of arm's length of the afro brother.

Kevin watched this scene with a small laugh and let his maturity get the best of him, "Joseph." He started sternly, "Give our brother his notebook back. –Or I'll pull the buses to a drastic halt and knock on the door of Miss Hannah's bus just to tell Miss Lola of your sudden fondness of her." He crossed his legs and watched Nick jump up and down trying to reach the notebook from his brother.

"No way!" Joe shouted over the commotion of the younger brother shouting at him.

"Joe! Give it back! Joe! I'm serious!"

"Oooh! So serious!" Joe cackled and reached the notebook even higher.

"Joseph. Do I need to go over to Miss Hannah's tour bus?" Kevin sighed.

"What the crème brulee do I care if you do?" Joe laughed even more and looked down towards him.

"Italian shoes and white ray beans will be gone from your closet when you wake up." Kevin snapped quickly.

"I'll sleep with them!" Joe scoffed, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world as Nick and him kept fighting over the notebook.

"Fine," Kevin said with a taunting smirk, "-heaviest sleeper ever."

Joe looked over towards Kevin, stopping the jumping and Nick did the same. He kept the red notebook held high in the air as if popping this around in his head like a bag of popcorn. Weird analogy, I know. We _are_ talking about Joe.

Nick stood there still not giving up, he reached for the notebook when he thought Joe wasn't paying attention and crossed his arms when Joe jumped, shoving his arm the other way.

Joe stood there for a few more moments and finally gave his brother the notebook, "You **will** tell me what's in there one day!" Joe demanded.

"Good boy." Kevin said, his voice dripping with satisfaction and flicked on the television.

Joseph fell back on the couch next to Kevin, putting his focus on the television.

Nicholas hugged the notebook to his chest and shot Kevin a thankful look. Kevin nodded slightly and winked at his brother. Nick smiled and walked into the bunk areas of the bus letting out a deep sigh. He pulled the curtain away from his top bunk climbed up getting himself situated, and pulled the curtain over again, making only the fact he was wearing black skinny jeans visible in the small slit. He flipped open the notebook and pulled the pen away from behind his ear and tuft of black curls.

He stared at the words in front of him. All he had was good enough.

- - - - - - - -

The next morning, they had arrived at their first destination for the tour. Tonight was the kick-off for the Best of the Both Worlds Tour and the whole group expected nothing but pure happiness and overly stoked people along the way for the day. Oh, and the obvious obnoxious fangirls of both Hannah and Jonas.

Nick, Hannah, Joe and Lola all sat around backstage waiting for everything to be officially set up for the first sound check.

"Fangirls ; a girl, mostly teens, devoted to one fannish subject. Almost or to the point of obsession." Nick's voice was heard through the room as he fidgeted with the rim of his purple tee shirt.

"You actually looked it up?" Lola and Joe laughed referring to the yammering on weather fangirl or fanboi was invented first. Nick was all for fangirl, while Joe fought saying that it would have been fanboi for obsessions of girls. His? Jessica Alba.

"Yes, I looked it up!" Nick laughed with them and scrolled down through the page of Wikipedia, taking a quick glance at Hannah who was practicing the rhythm of 'I Miss You' on her guitar.

"Nice." Lola trailed, laughs still combusting out of her voice box once in awhile.

Told you I made dinner plans, for you and me and no one else, that don't include your crazy friends…

Hannah quickly handed the guitar over to Lola and her socks slid over towards the radio, turning it up full blast. She danced around and Joe was the first to follow. He grabbed the controller to Guitar Hero II and fakely strummed at it while dancing to his own song.

"Don't break the wammy!" Nick yelled at Joe, though, still staring at Hannah who he thought looked adorable dancing to his song. Her blonde hair flipped around as her horrid, yet, still, cute dancing was busted.

"Ooh, this is an S.O.S. Don't wanna second guess!" Hannah sang. "Come on Nick! I've seen your ringtone! I know you lurve this song!" she laughed.

"I don't dance." Nick laughed and attempted to turn his attention back towards the computer, glancing up at her puppy dog eyes once. Those brown eyes..

At this statement, Joseph stopped the dancing and rocking, his bangs falling on his eyes. He breathed in and out and soon spoke, "I now feel the sudden urge to watch High School Musical 2."

He flipped his dark brown bangs out of his face and Lola got that same sensation she got in first grade when she slammed her stomach up against the monkey bar, getting the breath knocked out of her.

The talkative silence was broken with Hannah's laughter and she yelled across the room again, slowing down the dancing, "Nick, please?!"

Nick sealed his lips together, considering the though and slowly pushed the laptop to the side, "Oh, all righty than. How can I say no to that?" he sweetly replied and stood up.

He danced around with her to S.O.S., both of them laughing as much as possible. They grabbed hands while dancing and bobbed their heads around until the song was over.

Hannah, laughing, turned down the radio and straightened herself out. It crossed her mind she was laughing, dancing…having fun, and she came to the realization that it was because of one boy: Nicholas Jonas.

- - - - - - -

Sound check went good for all, everything worked fine and Hannah and Lola giggled while watching the Jonas boys perform That's Just the Way We Roll.

Hannah pulled down the sleeves of her shirt with a small smile on her face, had abandoned Lola at the craft service table about fifty steps before. She played with the ends of her hair. Her blonde wig was currently in fishnet pigtails and she had a maroon polka dotted clothe headband around her head. She was wearing a black shirt with a black vest with silver sparkles and rhinestones all over. She was also wearing black leggings, a denim skirt and black converse. The friendship bracelet Lilly made for her in 6th grade was tied around her ankle, visible to everyone.

She walked into her dressing room shutting the door behind her. She than saw Jodie sitting there on the couch with a clipboard, staring at her, "Uhm, hi." Hannah smiled quickly and walked over towards her pink metallic guitar purse that had the words 'Hannah Montana xoxo' inscribed in silver writing on the bottom.

"Miley! Just the girl I need to see!" Jodie stood up and watched Hannah/Miley as she searched for something in her bag. "I got the message back from your record company about that song you wanted to record."

Hannah dropped the bag and faced Jodie, "Oh." She faked a smile, almost predicting the answer, "What did they say?"

"No. They said, no. –But they said if you give them the rights to the song to mix it up a bit, they will. Other than that, it's a no." Jodie gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry."

"Dangit! Why can't they just let me record one acoustic song?! Why is that such a bad thing?!" Hannah continued searching for the tube of vanilla sugar lipgloss in the dressing room, trying to distract herself from the tears threatening to fall.

This song meant a lot to her. It was straight from the heart and she had been waiting weeks to hear from the record company weather they liked it or not.

"Ugh!" she continued searching, "Where is that stupid thing?" she kicked a box of papers by the vanity and two tears escaped from her tear ducts. She wiped them away quickly and turned around, realizing she was alone in the room. She sniffled and walked into the bathroom. Just when she was getting happy about everything too, her stupid record company had to decline her request of the song.

She locked the door shut and walked towards the drawers, pulling out a razor. She sat down on the toilet seat and stared at the blade and than her arm. The blade and her arm.

She wasn't sure on weather to do this or not. It was always tempting. She had only done it once or twice before and she was almost caught then.

A soft knock at the door startled her, causing the blade to fall to the floor, "Hannah?" a male voice shouted from behind the door.

She jumped up hurriedly and unlocked the door, meeting the friendly face of Joseph, "Hey." She whispered smoothly.

"Hiya!" he was filled with red bull, this she was sure of. "Your daddy needs you. And Mike said he hasn't seen you all day so him and Lola are going to take you out to lunch!" his voice was so perky, she was almost jealous.

"Oh. Okay." She shrugged and walked past him out into the hallway, going down the long hallway, leaving Joe behind in his place.

He sighed in boredom and looked for something to do. A realization swept over him and he walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He looked at himself in the mirror, a pleased look on his face, "How you doin?" he gave the gun points and shook his hair in an attractive way. He chuckled and scratched his head, looking down.

Joe noticed something shiny which obviously distracted him and he crouched down to find out what it was. He picked it up and realized it was a razor blade. He made a funky facial expression and flipped it around, studying it. "Hmm." He mumbled. He looked back down and saw a black and pink string on the ground. He sat the blade down next to him and picked up the string, than studying it. It clearly read in white, girlish handwriting, "BFFL" with a heart next to it. He quizzically stood up and exited the room, almost forgetting the razor blade, he walked back in grabbing a hold of it and walking back out. He wasn't that stupid. This was Hannah's and Hannah had a problem.

- - - - - - - -

**(Author's Note: Oh my gosh. It's been a MONTH! OMJ. I can't believe I went so long without updating this! I'm so sorry! I'll try to get another chapter out in the next few days! I've been SO obsessed with reading. I know this is short, but at least it's something right? **

**Mmkay, the drama WILL start up in the next chapter, promise. I think I've done all I can with the beginning of the tour, I need to figure out how to do this, so please be patient. I've been really happy lately and this story already isn't going where it's supposed to, which is sorta depressing. I mean, yes, it's supposed to have it's happy moments but I'm already supposed to have had Hannah -uhm, I've already said too much..**

**I WON'T reply to reviews on this chapter, SO SORRY. I'm so freaking tired this week. I'm in that state of school where I'm just having to do a lot. & not to mention when I'm not reading fanfictions I'm on LiveJournal. I'm obsessed.**

**Well, anyway.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!! **

**MY GOD YOU'RE THE SWEETEST!!**

**FYI! IT'S SNOWING! YAY! GOOD SNOW TOO! STICKING SNOW! YAY!**

**I'll reply to all in the next chapter, I swear.**

**This week's questions:**

**At the Grand Prarie concert on the twenty eighth, Nicholas Jonas took a leap of faith and jumped into the crowd during A Little Bit Longer. Girls from CallUsFreaks said that he had a frantic face and looked like he was scared crapless. Truthfully, if you went to a concert, and this happened to you, let's say Nick was right next to you when running through the crowd, would you do anything weird? To any Jonas brother if they did this.**

**Miley Cyrus' new YouTube show, "The Miley & Mandy Show!" 's first episode did really well. Although, in the words of Buck, it was practically a commericial for the Jonas Brothers. Do you think that Miley endorses and flaunts the fact that she knows them too much or do you think she just loves them a lot?**

'**Til next time.**

**Taylor xoxo**

**FLYING FLIP! THAT'S JUST THE WAY WE ROLL JUST STARTED ON RADIO DISNEY! WOOHOO! SWEET!)**


	7. C H A P T E R S I X

**Contradicting Lyrics  
****C H A P T E R S I X**

Lola and Frankie Jonas stood there dancing backstage as Hannah strut across the stage in a black, fluffy mini skirt and green sparkling top also in the same worn out black converse she was wearing earlier- singing the last few chords of "Rockstar."

The Jonas Brothers were just about to go on and were backstage, pumping themselves up. Nick was tuning his electric guitar perfectly before handing it off to a crew member to set up in between sets. Kevin was up against the wall taking a breather and sucking on an orange tic-tac while pulling together the entire set list in his head. Joe was noisily but perfectly warming him voice up with loud vowel sounding adjustments to his vocal chords.

All heads backstage flew up from what they were doing when they heard Hannah yell into the mike, "Goodnight everybody! Here are-" a drum roll sounded across the stadium and into the ears of shrieking girls, they all knew what was coming, "-the Jonas Brothers!"

Girls jumped up in down. Children could hardly keep their butts in their seats they were bouncing up and down so much. Some boys stood next to girlfriends and sisters plainly while some were clapping and yelling right along. Some flamboyant ones were jumping up and down right next to the madhouse of teenieboppers plus college agers.

Hannah plugged her ears as she reached her best friend and felt a swift movement of wind brush past her, her blonde hair flying like she stood in front of a fan. She twisted on her heel and saw he person that ran past her was Kevin. Joe followed next, but he was walking backwards.

Joe had told them he was going to do this earlier. It was a way to settle in the new tour and the few superstitious thoughts in his bones told him it was for good luck. Where he was getting this, none of them even tried to comprehend.

A curly head slowly started walking nervously and she saw a hand on his back, patting twice and exiting his space. She made eye contact with him and smiled broadly, then mouthing, "Good luck, rock star." He winked and returned the smile. Although his was more of a smirk.

Before she could say, "Hotel Fla- de- vla-de-fla du flaaah." Nick had already made his way to the taped bright red 'X' on the stage, in front of a microphone.

Hannah sealed her lips together as the first few lyrics of "Kids of the Future" was heard. She heard a giggled behind her and turned right back around on her heel to face her best friend yet again.

"Oh my gosh! You were so great!" Lola squealed as her sweaty palms hit the surface of Hannah's bare, tan forearms.

"I agree!" a small voice chimed in, "You were great!" the small voice emphasized the great childishly and Hannah met the eyes of seven year old Franklin Jonas. He was standing there, in a pair of off white skinny jeans and a bright yellow shirt that read in black letters, "WARNING: Serious Ponage!" The little guy was also eating a chocolate bar intently. He was near the end, but that didn't stop him from clammering it.

Hannah laughed to herself and settled a perfectly manicured hand on his shoulder, "Don't you look handsome." He smiled giddily, "-And thank you very much." He nodded and bit at the last bite of his milk chocolate candy bar.

Lola's ears zoned out to the angelic voice of Joseph Jonas. She didn't know why, she didn't know how, but his presense on this tour was taking it's toll on her. At night, she always let the her inner feelings get the best of her and she always felt bad for Oliver, I mean, Mike. He was always so good to her. She had a plan. It involved breaking his heart.

"Oh dangit." Frankie's voice was full of sorrow and he sighed, "All gone." He rolled the silver wrapping into a ball and waved, running towards his mother.

By the time this was finished and the youngest Jonas boy was out of sight, the eldest brothers had already started on the familiar chords of "S.O.S."

**Miley/Hannah's POV**

I smiled to myself and walked towards my father who looked overjoyed to see me walk towards him, "You did great, bud!" He hugged my shoulders and I hugged right back.

"Thanks daddy." I stared at him for a few seconds, Lola at my heels and pointed towards the direction of wardrobe, "I've got to get ready for 'We Got the Party." I reminded him slowly.

He nodded with a large lop-sided grin on his face and I felt great that this didn't ruin the moment, "Sure." He ruffled my fake blonde with the smile still on his face, "Of course."

I grabbed Lola's hand and we made a run for Stacie, at wardrobe.

- - - - - - -

Our last performance had gone great. Ashley mostly sang the chorus with us and danced around stage with me. It was a blast with her at my side.

Joe and I had a Mike Stand battle. Which you can now probably find on YouTube.

Nick and I were pretty playful. I'm sure we gave off the impression we were dating. _I wish._

Kevin and Ashley were pretty playful themselves. Ashley would dance around him and Kevin couldn't keep his eyes off her. He had only talked with her once that afternoon since this whole tour began.

Joe was right. All they do talk about is hair products and Italian shoes. –But it's only because they are too nervous to talk about anything else. That will change eventually. I am the master of love after all.

It was exactly _12:49 AM_. I was sitting here in the front of my bus, in the living area, with the television and all entertainment. The bus had stopped two minutes before. This was a regular routine on my old tour. We would stop late at night and when we arrived at our destination for gas.

I couldn't help but wonder if the Jonas tour bus stopped as well. They could go on without us. It's not like we were to stay on the same road together or anything.

My question was answered when a figure appeared at the entrance. My eyes gazed at the shoes and saw dark blue slippers and blue pajama bottoms with a white tee shirt with a small stain in the right hand corner. I wasn't even allowed time to analyze this until the figure spoke to me, "Uhm, hi." He spoke uncomfortably.

"Joseph." I started with a small smirk, "What are you doing on my bus, and better yet, what are you doing up?"

He scratched his head and made his way towards me. I curled my legs up into a ball patter the gray cushion next to me.

"Uh…" his voice was quizzitive, "Do I know you?"

I glanced at the brown strands of hair that had fallen out of my ponytail and my eyes practically popped out of their sockets.

Much to my surprise, he continued, "Anyway. I'm looking for Hannah. Is she back there?" he asked, pointing a finger towards the bunk area.

"Uhm, yes." He began to walk towards the curtain until my voice stopped him, "But!" he jumped back a little and turned his head towards me, "No boy is allowed back there except Mike. Father's orders."

He made an 'O' shape with his mouth and turned his entire body back towards me, "Well, can you like get her? I really need to talk to her."

I raised an eyebrow, nodded, and stood up, "Stay right here." I ordered. He sat himself down and stayed in place, waiting for me, I mean, Hannah, to greet him.

I closed the curtain and walked back towards my bedroom. I rushed in and searched for my wig that was sitting on the black foam head on my vanity. I picked it up, pushed my brown hair out of my face and put it on. I adjusted it and made my way towards the door.

I glanced in the mirror and realized he would realize I was wearing the same thing as Miley. I groaned frustratingly, hurriedly rushing towards my drawers.

Shutting them closed, I had pulled out a white tank top and pink, orange and white booty shorts.

I unbuttoned my purple flannel sleep top and threw it on my bed quickly. I made my way to my pants, untying them and tossing them with my foot, under the bed. I carefully pulled the tank top over my head, than pulling the shorts up my calves, knees than thighs. I tied the elastic band to make them fit just right and slipped on a pair of pink, fluffy house shoes to match.

Darting for the door, I adjusted my wig more and ran for Joe. I stopped at the curtain and opened it slowly. He was sitting right where I left him. It looked like he was counting the number of strands of carpet there were on the floor.

"Hey there." I whispered in the dim light.

He shot his head up and scanned me up and down, "Hey."

I sat down next to him and waited for him to speak.

"So." He began, sitting up straight to face me more, "I have to talk to you."

"Mmkay! 'Bout what?" I replied bubbily.

"This." He whispered, pulling out a blade and a bracelet. My friendship bracelet. Thankfully it didn't say Miley anywhere. –But the fact that he held the exact blade I held while debating on weather to cut myself earlier was in fact in his hands. More so, on his palm, taunting me. "What's this about? Are you okay?"

It felt as if he flooded me with the worst of questions.

"Uhm. I." I stuttered.

"It's okay," he brushed back a strand of fake hair, "You can tell me anything."

I nodded and bit my lip, "I was just-"

"You were just about to cut yourself. Before I interrupted, right?"

"No! No! I was just-"

"Come on, Hannah." His smile was boyish and caring, "I'm not that stupid. I know you were about to do…you know."

I hung my head shamefully and clasped my hands together. Biting my lip, once again. We sat there in silence for a few moments.

"You can talk about it you know. Is it fame? Because nothing you do is going to change that-well, you know, you're famous and all. Unless you like get rid of your record deal or whatever or you just kinda…I don't know. Blast off the map of Hollywood. Or-or bite the big one. But! I mean! No! I didn't mean it like that! Uhm, wow. I'm going to shut up now." He rambled even more uncomfortably then before.

I laughed lightly and glanced at him, blinking a few times before I responded with words, "It none of those. I just-I just-I get really frustrated with my 'people.'" I used air quotes with the word people, "Well, actually, it's more than frustrated. I get really depressed. They want me to be something more than I am. My music isn't me. At all."

"Well than who are you?" he asked politely.

I had this sudden urge to take off my wig and tell him everything. –But I didn't. I mean, I would have. –But a pair of lips were stopping me from doing just that.

That's right. Joseph Jonas was kissing me. At the worst time possible he was kissing me. I didn't even know how to stop him. Never once did it even enter my mind as to how to push him away and tell him I didn't feel that way about him.

-But the thing that made matters even worse was what happened next.

"Miley!" a girlish shriek came from the area of the bunks. Joe pulled away from me and I turned around to see my best friend, Lilly as…Lilly, staring daggers into me. As if I were her worst enemy. Her arms folded, looking as scary as she could in bunny slippers.

"Hello drama." I managed to squeak out.

- - - - - -

**Author's Note: WOOHOO! I got an update up in just four days! That's a new record! Told you the drama would start up in this chapter. & btw. There WILL be more Kashley/Ashvin in the next upcoming chapters. I'm just slowly getting myself aquainted with the idea of them in my story, Like Fuego. So it'll come soon. Promise.**

**Individual Replies:  
**_**cara-jordan**_**: Why, thank you. I can't tell you how much this review made me smile. It's not often that I get compliments like this, well, that aren't, "OMG! That was awesome! SO CUTE!" You know? Anyway, I would too. I wouldn't do anything too drastic. Just try to touch them. Probably try to touch Nick's hair. Because I'm weird like that. Lol. As for the Miley & Mandy show, I think she might have found it amusing that her friend said irresistible. –But I could be wrong. I like Miley, but I think she rubs in the fact that she knows them. Anyway! Thanks for the lovely review! (:**

_**BoiH8er**_**: Yah, I'm sorry about that. Just, school got out of hand and just life in general. If it makes you feel any better, I'm going to try to get atleast three more chapters in the next week or so. Thanks for the review, love! (:**

_**MyJonasSensesAreTingling3**_**: Wow, hope your concert was good! I'm sure it was! Positive it was in fact! Haha. I agree. I think Miley rubs it in too much sometimes. It's fine that she wants to make it known. I mean, really, who WOULDN'T. But she goes a little overboard sometimes. Anywho, thanks so much for the review! Love your penname! (:**

_**Don't forget to take a breath**_**: I have no idea, and it's my story. Is that a bad sign? Lol. Anyway, the song that she wanted to sing will either be revealed in the next chapter or the chapter after the next. Real song. It's really good. Can't wait to write about it. Thanks for the awesome review! (:**

_**BriOTHfan07**_**: Glad I didn't take so long to update, eh? Lol. Glad you liked the chapter! I think Miley & Mandy rock as well! & same about the JoBro things. Awesome review, thanks! (:**

_**JBLOVE3792**_**: I was the same when I heard about it, I was just like, "OMG. I hope he's okay!" Because seriously, a group of girls like us who practically live to touch his luscious curls…-shudders- truly terrifying. Lol. Oh wow! That's amazing! You are very lucky to have gotten that chance! Hope you had fun! Thanks for the review! Keep 'em coming! (:**

_**Anna-Morgause**_**: Lololol. Don't worry, Anna. You'll get your stories updated. I've got MAD writers block on Like Fuego. I'm really frustrated. I tried writing, I just don't know what to do with it. Anyway…Glad you liked it! This chapter was very humorous sadly. It was dramatic though. Lol. I would be too. I'm a total dork in front of celebrities. Last September I had the chance to meet one of my favorite bands of all time, Sanctus Real, I did and before I had this plan on to give them this whole like…five page speech on how much their music has effected me. I gave them like a sentence. I'm a total idiot. Lol. :D that's the expression I made when reading your review. You never cease to make me smile, Anna. Thank you ever so much for the great review! & BTW. There was MOE in this! Well…actually it was Jonnah. But whatever. MOE to say the least! (: PS: OH NO! A football?? You could be like Lexi in the call! Minus a group of people taking you along in a tour bus….**

_**Monkeybob721**_**: Actually, I think they are at about the same height of fame right now. Their tours are doing the same thing. Anyway, thanks for the review! (:**

_**Nazgurl92**_**: Thanks for the review! (:**

_**Moosecoo9**_**: Pretty much the same & same. Thank you so much for the review, hun! (:**

_**YourHandInMine**_**: YES. Very frustrating. This has like…hundreds of hits but like, only ten reviews per chapter. This is sad. Very sad. OMG I 3 WTB. He is my homeboy. My favorite video of his is the creepy Jonas fan one, "Don't get your training bras in a wad!" HAHA. Ilh. That video was great though. He's so professional. He reminds me of a gay version of Joel McHale from the Soup. Lol. Really? I can top that. A YEAR. Yes. A HSM story I got tired of writing. Will delete soon. Lol. Thanks so much for the review:D**

**-----**

**QUESTIONS:::  
#1: What characters would you like to see Kevin, Joe and/or Nick portray in a tv show/movie/play?  
My Answer: I think Kevin would play a mean Johnny in Dirty Dancing. Hence my story Like Fuego. Ha. Joe would do really good as Van in the old show Reba. -But I could also see him as the phantom in Phantom of the Opera. 'And of course Chad in HSM. Nick? I see him doing Logan in Gilmore Girls, or Peter in Narnia! Yah...  
#2: Do you think Miley would actually be able to hold a double life as a real girl and a secret popstar in real life?  
My Answer: No. People would recognize her face, her voice...everything. She's got too much of a detailed face. It's hard not to miss. It's not generic. Which is actually a good thing! (: **

**Welp. That's about it. Hope you enjoyed it. Will update very soon. Watch out for that! R&R.**

**Mucho Luv & unneeded drama-rama,**

**Taylor xoxo)**


	8. C H A P T E R S E V E N

**Contradicting Lyrics  
****C H A P T E R S E V E N**

Miley just sat there next to Joe himself, while her so called best friend stood before them, tapping her foot and giving them the death glare.

Sweat creeping down her face, Miley took her hand away from Joe and almost started to talk. Before the door knocked.

- - -

Nick lay there in bed, his arms folded behind his head. This was nothing new. The bus had stopped at the sudden disappearance of the movement he was used to was noticed to his sleeping body. Once the bus started moving again, he would fall right back to sleep.

The only thing that could be on his mind in this silence was Hannah. Her face was so unique, it never left his mind. He didn't understand what was up with him the least bit. He knew, they all knew for that matter, that he was never girl crazy.

Sure, he was known for writing many love songs. –But the actual factor of dating and being hung up on girls has always been Joe's thing.

"Hey, you seen your hyper brother?" a head popped in through his curtain that even through the darkness he could tell it was Big Rob.

"Uhm, no." Nick spoke confusedly. He couldn't for the life of him think where his brother would have gone. For all they knew, he was on top of the bus, planning a Tarzan like attack on them.

"Hmm." Big Rob began, "Well, Kevin just pretty much brushed me off, will you help me look for him? We can't move on without him."

Nick nodded and lifted his covers, Rob pulling his head out of his bunk and walking through the bus again.

Nick shook his hair and pulled his legs over and feet onto the rug. He soon found his maroon slippers and slid his socked feet into them.

"Hey," Nick turned over towards his bodyguard, "I'm gonna look in the gas station for him. "

Big Rob nodded his head and continued on for the search.

- - - -

After Nick had no luck with finding his older brother, Joe, he decided it would be best to knock on the door of Hannah's bus. –But Joe most obviously wasn't the only topic he wanted to discuss with her.

He knocked on the door twice and it slowly slid open. He greeted the driver and walked up the steps, thanking him for opening it at this time of night.

Nick quickly made his way into the living area and awkwardness filled his entire being. He had no idea what went on, but by the looks on their faces he knew something had to have happened.

"Uhm. Joe." He started, all eyes being turned to him, "We've got to get back. They've got to jet off."

Joe nodded and slowly stood up, Nick seeing a small 'sorry' through his eyes as he looked at Hannah and Lilly.

"Wait!" Lilly shouted, "Before you go!" Lilly smirked evilly and walked towards Nicholas. He was taken aback by her action and didn't know what to do with himself. She had kissed him.

It lasted for a good thirty seconds before she pulled away from a shocked, taken aback Nick Jonas with a satisfied look on her tired face. She shot Miley a smirk and quickly added in, "Hmph!" and walked back towards her bunk.

"Uh. I. Who was that?" Nick said backing away.

"Let's go frobro." Joseph smiled and didn't look once at Hannah once before they exited. He didn't want to. He was ashamed by what he had done. As dramatic as it sounds, his heart belonged to Lola Luffnagle and Jessica Alba. –But talking realistically. He belonged to pink hair. White hair on certain days. Purple too. Than green. He belonged to the colors of the rainbow.

- - - -

Miley couldn't get a wink of sleep the entire night. All she could think about was Joe, Lilly and Nick. All of her being wanted to know what was going on in Joe's head when he kissed her. Was it out of sympathy? Was it because he liked her? Was it because he thought she liked him?

At 7 AM she finally crawled out of bed, giving up on the definition of sleep.

She slowly but surely made herself a bowl of cereal, poured the milk and opened the silverware drawer, pulling out a shiny spoon.

She sat down and spooned up a bite of Cheerio's. –And as hard she tried to keep her mind on something else, it kept wandering back to the same exact thoughts that clouded her mind all night.

She knew she didn't like Joe that way. She was almost sure he didn't like her that way. I mean, whenever he was around her, all he talked about was kazoos, tambourines, Italian shoes, the latest gossip according to Perez Hilton and Lola. What ever came out of his mouth all traveled back to Lola. It all pointed towards Lola.

So how was it, that this boy, who was so hung up on this girl, could kiss this girl's best friend. –And even more so, how was it that this girl would kiss this boy's brother?

She felt like she was sitting in front of the television in the afternoon watching a soap opera, when there was nothing else on tv. She'd rather be doing something else with her time. –But like all drama, she was a magnet. Drama was stuck to her like her salty blonde wig. –And it never went away.

- - - -

The whole day, Miley tried her hardest to talk to Joe, pull him to the side from all the chaos that was a tour and try to get him to explain what was wrong with him last night. She also tried to talk to Lilly. Lilly refused to do anything but stare at her with a glare. Miley thought they had promised to not let another boy get between them. –But Lilly wouldn't even let her look at her, let alone talk to her.

Nick talked to her. She had explained who this Lilly girl was and said that her friends Miley and Lilly were in town that night and they had decided to let them spent the night with them, they would then drop them off at their parents house in Malibu after the concert that night.

It felt like time was on her side, because they actually were going to Malibu that night.

"So, Joe _kissed_ you?" Oh. Hannah also told him the reason Lilly kissed him.

"Yah, kinda." Hannah stated plainly, fidgeting with Nick's shoelace.

The two were placed on the couch in the Jonas Brother's dressing room, Nick was sprawled out and Hannah was sitting Indian style at the end, his feet right by her sparkled jeans, that were placed fittingly on her legs.

"That's…"

"Awkward." She finished.

The jealousy was boiling up inside of Nick. He tried his hardest not to show it. –But it did.

"So he kissed you? Why?" Nick asked, the jealousy still boiling up.

"I don't know!" Hannah defended politely, "It just happened! I swear I didn't kiss him!"

"Well, I know that…I just want to know why my brother would want to kiss _you_." Nick stated, sitting back with a relaxed look on his face after she made sure of the fact that he knew _she_ didn't kiss _him_.

Hannah looked offended and replied with, "Ugh. Oh thanks!"

"No, no!" Nick sat up straight, "I didn't mean it like that, you know that." He hit her arm playfully and smiled at her.

That knee weakening smile. How could Hannah resist it?

"I just mean, why would he want to kiss you? He knows I lik-" he quickly stopped himself and covered it up quickly, "He knows he likes Lola, that's all. She's all he ever talks about."

Hannah brushed off the mishap and ignored it, "I know, that's what I've been saying. I just can't figure out, why he would kiss me…"

"Well, what were you talking about?" Nick interrogated.

"Just stuff, you know. I just told him how I've been stressed lately and said something, he said why but before I could answer, his lips were on mine." Hannah sighed. "-And every time I even try to talk to him, he's busy, or has another girl on his arm. It's impossible!"

"See, that's why I stay in the dressing room!" Nick laughed, "So, what have you been stressing on lately? The tour?"

Hannah shifted nervously and sealed her lips together, her tongue tasting the cookie dough lip gloss that was smeared across her lips modestly, "You know…stuff."

"Hey!" they heard a voice and turned around, "That's my line!" the voice chuckled, sitting down his guitar.

Nick laughed and waved slightly, "Sup, Kevin?"

"Ahh, nothing much." Kevin walked towards the two and stood in front of them, hands on hips, "Just hanging with Ashley."

"You two boyfriend and girlfriend yet?" Nick whined.

"Nick!" Kevin yelped, "You know it's not like that!"

"Yah, right." Hannah giggled and stood up.

"Where you going little missy? You've got some shoes to re-tie!" Nick laughed and asked the walking girl.

"I've got to go try to find Joe or Lola. I've got to talk to them about last night."

"Why would you tell Lola?" Nick squished his face together.

"She was apart of it."

"She was?"

Miley had completely forgotten. These boys sure did have a way of making her forget her own identity and her best friends.

- - - - -

**Authors Note: 'Notha update! Kinda of a filler, but whatever. But more importantly…I HIT THE 100 review mark! I'm only on chapter seven! WOW! THANK YOU!! Before I begin individual replies, go check out the profile, I have made a movie poster for this. As well as a link to a Lilly/Joe video and a Miley/Nick video for my YouTube account. Enjoy tizzle!**

**Individual Review Replies::**

**YourHandIsMine: You've never heard of the Soup? It comes on E! Network. I LOVE that show. Never miss an episode. It's hysterical! I even laughed when they made fun of Joe's AMA fall. They said, "OH NO! Not the tambourine player!" –But you probably had to be in the moment for it to be funny…lol Yes, yes. Of course. –But I'm sure people still hate me for it. Lol. Hmm…never read Twilight. People keep telling me too, maybe I should sometime. & I always thought of Joe to be a manga/anime kinda guy. –But Kevin would probably fit too. (: As for Joe though, I've never watched Harry Potter, but I've DEFINITELY seen Narnia and I can see him doing that character too! Nick….I know a little about HP & I can see him doing that too! Thanks so much for the review! (: & don't worry about it, I LOVE long reviews! **

**IllogicalFanfics: Aw, well, I'm very glad you like it! I'm trying to keep all my ideas together, so it's always possible it might turn out a different way then everybody planned. –But I'll try to keep it on track. (: I didn't think about Chase on Zoey 101 for Nick! That is perfect! Especially with the curly hair! (: I think it'd be cool if HM had a british accent too…I think I'd like her even more than. Lol Thanks for the review, ever so much:D**

**Fabulous.Girl: Hey! Thanks so much! I'm very happy you like it, it means a lot to me for the review! (: & your right, just about anything funny for Joe would be perfect. Lol**

**Charmed-n-JonasBro-luvr: Ah! Thank you! I'll probably update the day after tomorrow after this one! (:**

**ttran59: Really? Wow. Thank you. (:**

**reviewer56: Thank you for the review! Here is your update! (:**

**nazgurl92: Aw, thank you. Glad you like it. You'll find out about Joe in the next chapter. Promise. (:**

**mayniac: Thank you! That really does mean a lot to me! Joe would probably wear cow slippers. That just seems like him. Thank you for the review! (:**

**Icy4aReason: Aw, thank you VERY much! (:**

**JonasGirl-1: That's mostly the plan. –But you know, the more I play with the characters in here, the more I'll change ideas. –But most likely, yes. (:**

**Moosecoo9: Very true. There are some people that could probably pull it off. But Miley…no. Thanks for the review! (:**

**BoiH8ter: Thank you! (:**

**Cara-jordan: Oh, it's no problem. I love my reviewers so unless I'm just REALLY busy when I'm writing the chapters but I want to get the chapter up then, I reply to each and every one. (: The plan is to have the Joe/Lilly/Hannah drama talked about in the next few chapters. I know it will be figured out. Because I have a lot in store for this story. I'll most definitely check out your story! I love to read Niley's! Even fluff ones! I just am not that good at fluff. Lol. Yah, I can also see Kevin playing a teacher or something. He does seem like the intelligent type. Joe – OMG. You read my mind. He would play a GREAT Jack in Titanic! I now want to see him do it! Lol. & Danny! So great. I've never seen OTH so I wouldn't know…lol. But I'll have to catch it sometime. I'm sure it's spot on. (: Very true about the Miley thing. Like, in the show, supposedly, no one can find Hannah's home, but truthfully…they would. Thanks for the review! (:**

**Anna-Morgause(the anonymous version): Yes, I looked it up. Supposedly, that IS how you spell it. I want o swing from a chandelier after seeing that episode. Well, no, truthfully I have my whole life, but whatev. Yes, I adore Frankie. I can't wait for him to join the band. He will just be so handsome. I'll find myself in my twenties, seeing Frankie at the ages of his brothers are now, and finding myself with a jailbait crush on him. Just wait and see. Lol. I know…-sigh- Disney needs to get more realistic, seriously. I live for Moe and Niley. So it's so hard for me to pick. It's sad, really. I know you like Niley too. I just knew you'd appreciate the throwing in of Moe. & it's thanks to you that I ever got into Moe. Otherwise, I'd still just be a Niley/Loe lover. Nothing more…lol. Yah, well, I can't wait for you to update. Like, ecstatic. I LOVE LVOE LOVE your stories! & according to my spell check, you spelled that correctly. Yes, yes. Johnny Depp! I kill myself for not thinking of that sooner! You're the third person to say Nick would play a good Chace and I kill myself for not thinking of that one too! It's SO spot on! & yes. Because me and you talk so much, I swear one of these days, between you and Lauren(acoldsky) we're going to kill the YouTube messageing system entirely. Thanks for the review hun!**

**BriOTHfan07: Yes, there actually IS a possible Moe. I'm still deciding though. Most likely Niley/Loe though. Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it! (:**

**- - - - **

**QUESTiONS;**

**1) Which are you most looking forward to and why? J.O.N.A.S. or Camp Rock?**

**2) Who's the better singer? Emily Osment or Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus?**

**Thank you all for the reviews and support! I completely, with all my heart and soul appreciate it! I love you all to death! (:**

**Taylor xoxo)**


End file.
